Many people in the very northern and southern hemispheres are suffering from asthma and other breathing problems mainly due to the low humidity in the air combined with low temperatures. The air that we inhale includes a certain amount of water. The amount of water in the air inhaled should be about 44 mg per liter of air to satisfy the water requirement of the lungs. This water concentration is usually obtained at about 37 degrees Celsius at a humidity level of 100%. At 20 degrees Celsius and 50% humidity, the water concentration is 9 mg per liter of air. At 0 degrees Celsius at 50% humidity, the water concentration is only about 3 mg per liter of air. This means that in most climates, the lungs are not getting enough water from the air. It has been shown that this water deprivation is one reason for the development of asthma. As a result, asthma problems are most prevalent in countries with cold climates. There is therefore a need to provide the lungs with sufficient water.
The inhaling of very cold air is another problem that may cause serious and dangerous conditions for the human body. Exposure to very cold air for a long period of time may cool down the body from the inside to a dangerously low temperature and may even cause death. There is a need to be able to increase the temperature of the air inhaled in very cold climates.
Breathing devices that are insertable into the mouth have been developed in the past. Most of them are not very effective and they are uncomfortable to wear. Some of them may even cause damage to the teeth and the mouth.
The breathing device of the present invention provides an efficient method of not only increasing the temperature of the air before it is inhaled into the lungs but the device also increases the humidity of the air inhaled. Additionally, the device is comfortable and safe to wear. The breathing device of the present invention may also be used to prevent the development of asthma.